


By watchfires and thrones of crowned kings

by Melitot



Series: By watchfires and thrones of crowned kings [13]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Other, Post-Avengers Asgard, Pseudo-Incest, Requited Love, Romance, The flashfic that began it all, Thunderfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot
Summary: The water is warm and falls in torrents. It's alive, it's Thor, and at first thunder Loki gives a magpie cry, darting away in the darkness. He lets himself be caught under the branches of an oak.





	By watchfires and thrones of crowned kings

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Presso fuochi di campo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194192) by [Melitot Proud Eye (Melitot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melitot/pseuds/Melitot%20Proud%20Eye). 



> So, here it is, after _years_... the flashfic that began this whole series! I wrote it in 2012, when I was moving my first steps as a Thunderfrost fan, so it is both generic and happening in a conveniently-vague period of time. The rest was born on its own as a means of giving it context (and ended up swallowing it whole, haha!).  
>  As things stand now, you may consider it a kind of second interlude after Thor and Loki's marriage in _By thrones of crowned kings_. Out in the woods with a campfire drowned in rain, lol.  
>  Enjoy!

 

The sun sets. And outside in the rain they go, running like boys on their first escapade, while the royal palace fades behind them.

The water is warm and falls in torrents. It's alive, it's _Thor_ , and at first thunder Loki gives a magpie cry, darting away in the darkness. He lets himself be caught under the branches of an oak. His king-consort presses him against the bark and, while they pant in the grip of delirium, watching each other through seaweed-hair, Thor grins.

"It's dangerous to linger under a tree during a storm."

"It's dangerous _to chase after chaos_."

Loki slips out of his fingers.

Thunders and strokes of lightning shake the woods. Tonight Asgard won't sleep: these are the hours in which everything is possible.

At the end of the hunt Loki stops in a meadow, exhausted, he lifts his head and opens his arms to let the caress of the water flow over his entire body, through magic, clothes, disappointments. There's no more loneliness. It will never exist again. A sincere laugh springs from his chest.

Thor embraces him from behind and kisses his temple, turning him over. On his face glow the wild joy of the storm and the plain desire of the honest of heart.

"I love you" Loki shouts, cupping his face.

They kiss, and they are one.

 

_ And they did live by watchfires — and the thrones,  
The palaces of crowned kings _

Lord Byron

 

 


End file.
